


“Are you suuuure you wanna do that?”

by Another_Starlight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Takao is a dork, Tickling, Ticklish Midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Midorima chillin at Takaos when the latter decideds to mess around with his captain a bit





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kuroko no Basket fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.  
> Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling and is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr

Takao looked up and turned around when he heard the sound of the door opening just to see Midorima who had stepped into the room. The green haired teen carried a tablet loaded with two glasses, a bottle of cold tea and a small bowl with chips on it, which he silently put down onto the small table that stood in the middle of the room. He then sat down by the bed so he could lean his back at the mattress, grabbed a magazine and started to read.

The raven head who was laying on the bed just watched his friend who had sat down in front of him and who pushed his orange framed glasses back on his nose, where they just had started to slide down a bit, before he himself turned back to his article that he had just stared to read a second ago.

They reminded like that for a while, both captivated in their own world, a comfortable silence laying in the room when suddenly Takaos stomach started to rumble. He looked at Midorima who didn't seemed to have caught his stomach rumbling or simply didn't care and then let his eyes wander over to the table where his still untouched glass of tea and the chips stood and the gray eyed teen swore that these chips looked more delicious than ever.

The only problem was how to get them. He was too lazy to stand up and grab some, Midorimas bed was just too comfortable to lay on right now but he also really carved something to eat and these chips looked damn tasty. “There is only one solution for this problem!” he though while rolling closer to the edge of the bed where the other teen was leaning on.

“Miiidorimaa~.”

“No.” was all what the green haired teen said while he turned a page in his magazine.

“You didn't even know what I wanted to say!” whined Takao and pouted at the could answer while poking the back of his captains head with his finger.

“I don't need to know what you have wanted to say because I don't care.” said Midorima and simply turned another page and went on with reading which let the smaller teen pout some more.

“Just hand me the chiiips.” he grouched and slung his arms around his friends neck to annoy him some more. Midorima sighed at his friends antics but didn't give in to Takaos demanding behavior and turned his eyes back to the weekly horoscope for cancers which told him which lucky item he would need for the next day and how he could avoid bad luck.

“Doon't ignooore mee.” whined Takao who leaned over the other teens shoulder and made a pathetic attempt to reach for the food but he still lacked a few inches to just reach the tablet not to mention the bowl which hold his stomachs highest desire.

“Tts, you're annoying.” said Midorima and pushed Takao with his hand away.

“Just give me the chips and I stooop~” sing sanged the black haired boy while laying his head on Midorimas shoulder and started to make noises that sounded like a whining puppy.

“You can perfectly stand up and get them yourself.” replayed the spectacled teen and once again pushed Takaos face away from him.

“You're so mean!”

“And you're lazy.”

“Shintaroo.” whined Takao and poked the green haired boys back just to raise an eyebrow in surprise when he felt how Midorimas body stiffened at the touch. The raven head's mood switched in a second from “whiny kid” into “curious annoying friend” when he saw that interesting reaction.

“Midorima?”

“What?” came the tense answer and Takao grinned. He had an idea what could have caused this reaction from his friend and just to prove that his idea was right he let one finger ran down between Midorimas board shoulder blades and smirked when the green eyed boy shivered at the touch.

He jerked when the finger run over a more sensitive spot on his spine and he finally turned his head to glare at his best friend who looked way to pleased with himself. “If you don't stop, I'm gonna throw you out, Takao” he said and tried to sound threatening but that had stopped working on the annoying teen a long time ago.

“Are you suuuure you wanna do that?” said the smaller boy with a teasing voice and spider tickles the part of Midorimas back where it meets his sides and the younger teen immediately squirmed away from the touch but Takao was faster and promptly sat up on the bed and grabbed Midorimas sides with both hands and rapidly started squeezing them. The green haired teen let out an uncharacteristic high pitched squeak which was soon followed by a wave of hiccup like laughter that filled the room.

“Aww~ Your laugh is so cute Shintaro.” cooed the smaller boy and grinned widely when the younger teen tried to twist away from the ticklish touch, but instead of getting away he just feel to the side and Takao immediately took the chance and pounced on his friend.

Midorimas eyes grew wide when he suddenly found Takao sitting on him and pinning him to the floor, a sinister gleam sparkling in those mischievous looking eyes and the taller teen swore that his best friend would pay for that in their next training session.

“I nearly forgot that you're this ticklish Midorima! Ha, silly me.” laughed Takao and then without any warning drilled his thumbs into the green haired teens hips. Midorima barked out a laugh in surprise and his back arched when the touch send out an unbearable tingling feeling through his body which let him squirm and laugh while he tried to not look at his best friend who grinned down at him and told him that a smile on his face suited him.

“T-Takao s-stohop!” yelled Midorima, who's cheeks started to flush in a light pink, half from being embarrassed and half from laughing so much.

“Ahh but it's so fun to tickle you.” teased the dark eyed teen when he dug his fingers into Midorimas ribs which let the later jerk at the touch before he broke out into wheezing laughter.

Takao tickled his best friend a bit more and teased him with saying things like; “What would the team say if they saw you laughing like this... wait – do they even know that you can laugh?” and “I never meet someone with such ticklish sides before” while snickering to himself at Midorimas hilarious reactions when he squeezed the spot right under the green eyed teens armpits which let him shriek and trying to catch the attacking hands but without susses.

When Midorimas laugh started to turn silent, Takao got off of his friend, grabbed the bowl and sat down onto the edge of the bed, happily stuffing some chips into his mouth. He then holds the bowl down towards his captain who was still laying breathlessly on the floor, an arm thrown over his face to hide the blush that still covered his features.

“You want some?” asked Takao, mouth full of chips and chewing noisily.

Midorima lifted his arm up to glare at his friend who was happily stuffing the food into his mouth and crumbled on his bed and the floor.

“I hate you.” said the spectacled teen and laid his arm back on his face while Takao just laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
